Friends with her, Lovers with her brother
by Xetton
Summary: Ara and Elesis are the bestest of friends but what happens when Ara gets into a relationship with someone very important to Elesis?


**Another story greatly inspired by a H manga!**

**Apperance:**

**Ara: Base **

**Elesis: Base**

**Elsword: Base**

**Aren**

* * *

**Friends with her, Lovers with her brother**

"Ara, will you be alright on your own?" Elesis questioned. She stood in the doorway to her room, Ara was sitting on her bed, drying her hair.

_I've been keeping a secret from my best friend…_

"I'll be fine. Just go and take care of that thing you wanted to do~" Ara waved her hand, she didn't want to hold Elesis back.

"Alright then, sorry about my brother. He's always such as idiot." Ara just giggled to herself. What had happen was that Elesis's brother, Elsword, spilled juice all over Ara. Not wanting to get sticky, she took a shower and borrowed Elesis's clothes.

"It was an accident. You should stop being so hard on him." Ara replied in his defense.

Elesis sighed and shook her head.

"You're just too nice. One of these days some guy is going to take advantage of you." She warned. Ara just giggled.

"And if that happens, I'm going to beat him." She raised a clenched fist. Ara looked at her for a second before they both burst out laughing.

The two girls quieted down when they heard a door open in the hallway. Elesis looked over, seeing her brother come out of his room and walking towards her.

"Hey Sis..." He hesitantly greeted. Elesis had furiously yelled at him when he spilled juice over Ara. She glared at him.

"I'll be out late, if you annoy Ara even more today, I swear I will hurt you…"

Elsword shivered at her threat. He knew she stood by her threats. He nodded and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, I'll see you later." The two girls waved to each other before Elesis walked to the front door.

Ara closed her eyes, listening to Elesis put on her shoes before opening the door and leaving.

_I don't know how it happened but it just happened…_

A blush grew on her face and her heart started to pounded furiously when she heard the door shut and another door open.

She smiled, watching Elsword walk to the doorway of Elesis's room.

She started to shiver, watching him smirk before he walked towards her.

_I did a terrible thing…_

He grabbed her face, kissing her passionately on the lips. Ara pushed her lips against his, wanting more.

The two broke away for a moment to breath but Ara remembered they were in Elesis's room.

"C-Can we go to your room?" Her face felt hot and she couldn't take her eyes away from his.

He nodded, picking up Ara in a bridal style and carrying her out.

He pressed his nose into the side of her head, breathing in her scent.

"You smell really good." He licked her ear causing her to squeal.

She fidgeted a little before turning her head to lick his tongue.

"It's your fault for spilling juice on me…"

He laughed, kicking open the door to his room.

Placing her on the bed, Elsword leaned over her.

"Then how about I make it up to you~" He whispered seductively.

Ara giggled as they started to remove their clothes.

_I'm in love with my best friend's brother._

* * *

"Elsword!" Ara screamed her lover's name as he thrust furiously into her from behind.

"Ara, I'm gonna…" He was reaching his limit.

She grabbed the sheets of his bed as moaned and panted in pleasure.

Then a thought overcame her…

_If I married Elsword, Elesis and I would be sisters…_

The thought of becoming sisters with her best friend made her clench hard. The increased pressure caused Elsword to reach his climax.

Ara shook and her body went limp from the pleasure as she could feel Elsword release himself inside her. She collapsed on his bed with Elsword laying on top of her, both trying to get some air. However, to her surprise, he started to reposition himself for more.

"Wait, Els…Elesis might come home…" She warned. She tried moving but her body was too weak from the pleasure.

_I don't want her to find out...I don't want her to hate me…!_

"When Sis says she'll be out late, she's out late." He now flipped her over and positioned himself between her legs. She whined and moaned as she could feel him insert his erect member again.

She giggled and smiled.

_I really love him…_

* * *

"Elesis, have you ever thought about marriage?" The two girls were sitting on a bench, chatting the day away.

"What makes you ask that?" Elesis responded with an obvious blush.

"Um…no reason…" Ara tried to dismiss. Her thoughts immediately drifted towards Elsword in a suit…

"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend…" Elesis watched as Ara flinched at the thought, confirming her suspicions.

"I-It isn't like that at all…" She started to regret bringing up the topic.

"Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Ara flinched at Elesis's line of questioning.

_It's someone you know every well…_

Ara remained silent, refusing to answer any of the questions asked of her. Elesis just sighed and gave up, though she was now excited to find out who this mystery boyfriend was.

She decided that she should end the topic on a good note.

"Well, when I get married, you'll definitely be my maid of honor." Elesis exclaimed. She smiled at Ara but she didn't see the look horrified look on her face.

…_But would you be my maid of honor if I married Elsword?_

* * *

"Els…Wait…." She managed to say before letting out another moan. She could feel Elsword's hand in her panties.

"Are you still thinking about telling Sis?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"We shouldn't hide it from her but..." Her body started to shake in fear. She continued.

"…I'm just scared that she'll hate me."

Elsword sighed, he brushed away some of the hair out of Ara's face before going down to give her a quick kiss.

"It doesn't matter. If you're happy with me, Sis shouldn't stand in the way of us." Ara could feel herself melt at his words but the fear inside her was still there.

"But I love Elesis. I don't want her to hate me but I also don't want to stop seeing you."

"If she hates you for something like this then you weren't true friends." He placed a hand on her chin, raising her gaze up onto him.

"I love you, Ara. Be happy for yourself." He moved to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to continue the kiss.

"You'll stay with me forever right?" She asked only to be returned by a smile on his face.

"Do you want to get married then?" Ara's face went deep red at the thought.

_Sisters with Elesis…_

She nodded, kissing him some more.

"I love you Els..." She moaned. Her heart continued beating faster as they were about to do it once again.

"I love you too..." He responded, kissing her back.

* * *

"Ara, we're friends right?" Elesis asked. The two were sitting down in a restaurant, Elesis wanted to talk to Ara about something.

"O-Of course. Is something wrong?" Ara did her best to keep her composure. She was worried when Elesis suddenly called her out for a meeting.

_There's no way she could have found out…right…?_

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other right?" Elesis painfully looked at Ara before her eyes glanced away.

"Eh." _No. No. No._

Ara's eyes widen in shock, she shook in terror but Elesis didn't notice.

_She knows…! What should I do? Should I tell her first? I love Elsword but I love you Elesis!_

"Well, this is a little hard for me to say…" Ara watched Elesis fidget in her seat. A noticeable blush grew on her face but Ara was too deep in her own thoughts to see it.

_I love him...Please don't hate me…._

Elesis quickly rose out of her seat, an act which startled Ara and made her jump in her seat. She looked up to see Elesis looking forward in the direction behind her.

"Y-You can come out now…" Elesis called out. Ara turned around to see a familiar figure walk up to their table.

She looked in shock as Elesis moved away from her chair and locked arms with the man who now stood near them.

"Brother!" Ara exclaimed in surprise. Her big brother, Aren, stood in front of her, arm locked with Elesis.

"I'm sorry Ara, but I've been going out with your brother…" Elesis explained, she held Aren's arm even tighter.

"He's my boyfriend…I was worried you wouldn't approve…" Elesis's eyes started to get watery at the thought that Ara would hate her.

However to her surprise, Ara stood up, she smiled and clapped her hands together, happy for them.

"It's alright! I'm fine with it!" Ara exclaimed. She was relieved at the whole thing.

_You're amazing Elesis._

"Really?" Elesis was surprised that Ara had accepted it so easily.

_You said what I couldn't._

"Of course, if you're happy with him, I shouldn't be in the way of it." She spoke cheerfully.

_I guess this means I have to tell you about Elsword…_

Ara leaned her over to whisper into Elesis's ear.

"So…Have you two had sex yet?" She was a bit curious on her best friend's relationship with her brother.

"W-Wha? Of course not! We're not that far!" Elesis shouted, backing away, her arm still locked with Aren.

Ara laughed while Elesis pouted in embarrassment.

…_Well, I won't tell you about the sex, at least._

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed. **

**I was thinking up ways for Ara to secretly get it on with Elsword behind Elesis's back. Then I remembered a story that did something like it along the same lines.**


End file.
